10 Track Torchwood Shuffle
by Serpentira
Summary: 10 song influenced drabbles. Characters: Ianto-centric AU Warnings: season 2 spoilers; character death


**1 ipod on shuffle x 10 tracks + Torchwood = ...**

**AU. Spoilers end of Season 2. Romance, Angst, Character Death**

* * *

**1. Melt the Sugar- Summer Obsession**

Jack and Ianto were sprawled on the picnic blanket as the sun set beyond the edge of the city. The remains of their dinner were scattered around them and the wind ruffled the blanket edge as it swirled across the roof top. Basking in the silence and the contentment of finally having a quiet evening to themselves, Ianto was vaguely surprised when Jack moved to rummage around in the basket.

"What are you looking for, Sir?" Jack smiled softly.

"This," he answered as he held out the silver ring.

**2. Sleepless- Jann Arden**

They were drunk as they stumbled back into his flat, laughing at nothing and shedding clothing as they made their way to the living room. Collapsing onto the couch, Ianto grinned happily as Jack fought with his own suspenders. Taking pity on the struggling, inebriated Captain he managed to add them to the growing scattering of garments. A moment later Jack looked up in confusion at the Welshman's sudden pause.

"I love you, you know," he said softly, the hilarity of before forgotten.

"I love you, too," Jack echoed quietly, silently adding, 'in this big empty world, you're my rock.'

**3. Interlude- AFI**

Ianto stood over the still body of his Captain, face tear streaked and drawn.

"This wasn't what I wanted," he whispered softly, before turning and walking away.

When they found the Welshman the next day, Jack still smelling of the ex-policewoman's perfume, it was to find a blood stained note and a suit-clad young man with the gun still resting in his bloodless hand.

**4. I Want Tomorrow - Enya**

Ianto lay on the cold floor of the Captain's office, his coat clasped in his hands. It had been three days now, and he'd spent every evening in this very room. How much longer could he keep doing this, he thought. It wasn't like Jack was dead, he'd left and he probably was never coming back. Perhaps it would be easier if it wasn't because of the Doctor, but it was and it was the second time he'd taken away someone he cared about. He could really learn to hate that man, (alien,) he really, really could.

**5. Dragonfly- DDR**

Music was blaring through Ianto's flat when he entered, causing Jack to raise an eyebrow. It was pop-y and dance-y and not something he'd ever heard Ianto listening to before. When he entered the living room his face broke into a large grin. There, bouncing around on the colourful play mat, was Ianto. He was hopping around rather like a sugar-high rabbit, and his arms were waving around as he was clearly enjoying himself. Jack broke out laughing, startling Ianto into falling over.

"Enjoying yourself?" the Captain asked with a grin. Ianto smiled back sheepishly.

"I was until you scared me half to death like that," he answered with a mock glare.

"Sorry, I just didn't know you played DDR."

**6. Darkwave Surfer – Aural Vampire**

The club was pulsing around them, lights flashing and music blaring. There is no way to hear anything above the noise so when they speak it's in movement. The tilt of Jack's head, the smile that flitted across Ianto's face, the way their hand's brushed as they move together in a rhythm as old as time. Ianto leads and his dancing is just as innovative as Jack's 'dancing'. Here, in this cacophony of music and light, Jack is more than willing to follow the other man's lead.

**7. Stay Beautiful – Taylor Swift**

One thing Jack could never quite figure out was how Ianto had come to the conclusion that he was undesirable. He'd confessed once that part of the reason he'd held onto Lisa for as long as he had was that he knew no one else would ever want him. 'He couldn't have been more wrong,' the American mused, brushing back his younger lover's bangs and placing a kiss to his forehead before laying back down. He knew that when he woke up the other man would be gone, that nothing would be said when the others arrived at the Hub. His sweet Ianto, so quick to hide, so quick to think he was unworthy. "I hope," Jack whispered into the dark, "that one day you can see for yourself just how beautiful you really are."

**8. Erase – Mika**

Ianto stared at the screen before him, almost unable to believe what he was seeing. The e-mail was from Jack, asking him to forgive him for leaving. 'How the hell am I supposed to do that?' he thought angrily. 'You destroyed me.'

"What's wrong, love?" a sleep clouded voice asked.

"Nothing," he answered resolutely, "nothing at all." Deleting the message he followed Owen back to bed.

**9. River Below- Billy Talent**

Ianto cocked the gun, pressing it to the other's temple. "You thought you'd get away with it, didn't you? You thought I wouldn't make you pay." His voice is harsh, ice with a trace of madness in the fury.

"I didn't-" the other manages to chokes out, but the Welshman cuts them off.

"No, you didn't think, did you. If you had, you would have known exactly what I'd do. No one touches the one I love and gets away with it." A gunshot echoes in the darkness.

* * *

Three months later, Gwen Cooper's disappearance was written off as an unsolved mystery.

**10. Script Language – Humanwine**

Ianto and Jack cling to each other, tears streaming down their faces.

"Does it ever get any better," the Welshman finally chokes out through his tears.

"A little," his Captain's voice is shaky, "not really, but a little." They sit in silence for what seems like hours before Ianto speaks again.

"We still have each other, at least."

"Yeah, we do. We do. I love you."

"I love you, too." The end is where we start from. They have love, and they'll go on and continue to save the world. For Tosh, for Owen, for Lisa, for everyone they've lost.

* * *

**Interesting results. I've never tried this sort of thing before.**


End file.
